


Replacement

by softmoonlight



Series: Rarepair Flash Fics [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Rare Pairings, Sextuple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmoonlight/pseuds/softmoonlight
Summary: Kix meets his new colleague.
Relationships: CT-6116 | Kix/Beru Whitesun
Series: Rarepair Flash Fics [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003848
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Replacement

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this ship because imo Beru deserves better than Owen (who I have a lot of issues with due to eu material, both legends and canon)

Natborns rarely entered the GAR, and when they did, it was as high-ranking officers—Yularen and Tarkin being the big-name examples. Their types never left the ship's bridge, and they rarely if ever spoke outside an official capacity with any clone. In Yularen’s case, it _probably_ wasn’t out of any malice, but on the other hand, Kix need only remember the Citadel as proof of Tarkin’s utter lack of empathy.

It was just as well, he figured, since you never knew what you would get with natborns. Only the Jed cared about the clones’ well-being, and all of the others were varying degrees of apathetic, if not downright cruel.

Natborns rarely entered the GAR, and that was for the best.

Which was why the sight of a blond head in _his_ medbay startled Kix.

He froze in the doorway, watching the woman bustle back and forth, her back turned to him. She was outfitted in what Kix recognized from training holos as a standard Republic medic’s outfit, the familiar cog symbol patterned into the back of the scrubs. She seemed to be taking inventory of the ship’s supplies and didn’t notice his presence until her search for gauze angled her in his direction.

 _Then_ she noticed.

“Oh!” She froze in turn, grip tightening nervously on a bacta patch.

For a moment, neither moved. Kix appraised her quickly: human, short, with a round face and wide blue eyes, her hands far more weathered than the rest of her, as though she’d endured some hard times with them. Her body was tense, but with anxiety rather than any latent threat, and Kix forced himself to relax slightly after coming to this conclusion, though he remained suspicious.

Then the woman unstuck her feet and forced herself to cross the room, coming to stop right in front of him.

She wasn’t just short, she was _tiny._ This close, Kix had to look down his nose to meet her gaze.

“Sorry for it bein’ so soon,” she said, an unfamiliar drawl to her voice, “but I’m. I’m Sergeant Coric’s replacement. Name’s Beru. Beru Whitesun.”

 _Replacement._ Kix winced at the unpleasant reminder that his partner-medic, there since the first Battle of Geonosis, before Kix himself ever left Kamino, had died only a few days ago. It was a gruesome reminder that while out of the fire most of the time, medics were just as vulnerable to a stray blaster shot or explosion. They all were.

Expendable, every last brother.

And here the Republic was, _replacing_ him, with a natborn no less, right after his body finished cooling.

“They would’ve sent another clone, but I was a trainer on Kamino. I met the kid they wanted to send. He was… _too young._ I wasn’ meant to be out here on the front lines, but I appealed to General Ti. Convinced her to send me instead of him.” Beru was looking at him pleadingly, as if begging him not to hold her presence here instead of Coric against her.

She’d…volunteered herself instead of some baby brother. A baby brother who was supposed to be expendable, but she’d just saved—even if only for a few months, depending on when the next medic died. That was almost Jedi-like selflessness.

“Kix,” he introduced himself, reaching out his hand in what he knew was the galaxy-wide greeting. A small smile found its way to his face—still sad, but with something like the start of fondness creeping into it too.

Beru beamed and shook it heartily. “Look forward to workin’ with you, Kix.”

Kix could see Jesse’s knowing grin already.

**Author's Note:**

> Queen's Shadow reference: Beru is hinted to help runaway slaves, so I imagine if she ever got off Tatooine she'd put her skills to the same sort of use. Obviously most clones (bar Slick) would take great offense to the idea that they're slaves, but that's effectively what they are: slaves to the Republic. I bet she would recognize this and want to help. 
> 
> As for being Anakin's (ex) [step] sister-in-law, she's not the kind of person who would find such a connection worth mentioning in a first meeting.


End file.
